1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable organosiloxane compositions that contain a specified class of organosilicon compounds as a means to achieve strong bonding to a variety of inorganic and organic substrates, particularly glass, metals and plastics. Unlike many known adhesion additives, the present compounds are effective for compositions cured at temperatures below 100.degree. C.